


Diary of a wannabe Priestes-Yori Higurashi

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Sailor Saints [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, I do not think the same way my character does, I tried my best, femalesouta, im editing this, old story, slight crossover with toiletbound hanako kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Now, you must be wondering, hey where did you find these stories?  I decided to write this diary thingy for you to understand or know the stories I know. Mainly my adventures with my sister and her husband, Inuyasha.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kohaku/Original Character
Series: Sailor Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156910





	Diary of a wannabe Priestes-Yori Higurashi

Dearest Nene, Hanako, Kou, and Kagome:

Now, you must be wondering, hey where did you find these stories? How do you know about the supernatural? Well, my big sis won’t ask because she knows. But this notebook is for all of you snoopers. I decided to write this diary thingy for you to understand or know the stories I know.

When I was younger, every march 12th I would have the same dream. I can easily recall it. Here I’ll write it:

_“Big sister!”_

_“Lady Kikyo”_

_“You’re hurt really badly!” I said worriedly still keeping an eye at her hunched figure._

_“I forgot who I…and now see what…” The raven-haired beauty took the jewel between her fingers. Analyzing it carefully as if it were poison. “All for this, the sacred jewel, which…”_

_She never got to finish, Kikyo moaned in pain, clutching the object tightly. I placed my arms around her, scared to let go…to let her die. My hope diminishing as seconds passed. “You’re in pain! Let someone…”_

_“I won’t feel it much longer” She answered bravely, glancing at me as she handed me the jewel. “And so I give this to you, the Shikon no Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall in the hands of those who would abuse it.”_

_One more moan and Kikyo were falling to the ground. It seemed so slow…graceful…scary._

_“SISTER KIKYO!” I heard myself scream; desperately wishing none of this was true._

So I would always manage to wake up by a rude call of my sister Kagome:

“YORI!”

It never missed…as to why it happens, I really would never know. No that’s a lie. It's due to reincarnation. My other life had the name Kaede. SO I held that thing on the anniversary of my sister’s birth and Kikyo’s death. Annoying, I know, not as annoying as Hanako. Now, as the youngest Higurashi, I wasn’t as favored by grandpa as Kagome was. Yes, I do have resentment, Kou would know, his brother is the golden child too. Please don’t let him rip this! Back to my story. I wanted to be a priestess ever since I was small. So this favoritism did affect me a little. Ok, it hit me hard. After all, I’ve been the only one who seems to believe in grandpa’s stories.

Why?

Simple. I can see what normal people don’t: ghosts, demons, angels, cursed or sacred objects, you name it. Though, my older sister Kagome didn’t believe in anything of the sort. Until her 15th birthday, things were about to change for both of us.

“Huh? Yori? What are you doing?”

I remember thinking: _Oh no! My sister has come for me what do I do!? I can’t tell her I heard noises coming from the well!_

“Uh, um…I’m looking for Buyo?” I answered uncertainly.

“Did he go down to the well?”

Wow…Kagome really bought that? Well, it was a logical excuse I guess. At least didn’t ask me anything. I nodded, only to get a reprimanding look from Kikyo.

You see, Kikyo and my sister share a soul…or so the priestess told me when my sister was asleep. Just like I do with Kaede. I simply see her and at times talk to her, but Kikyo never seems to want to answer some of my questions about the dream I have at my sister’s birthday. I know, it's rude! Even the seven wonders are nicer. But we are dealing with a kuudere priestess. Anyways, the ghost is always beside Kagome, like a guardian angel, looking after her. Unlike my sister, I don’t have my previous incarnation here beside me…it’s sad, the only reason why is because she wasn’t as powerful as Kikyo. Tch, show off. So I get Kohaku, as a guardian…which isn’t bad honestly. I’ll explain why in a later chapter, pinky promise!

I’m getting off track.

“Buyo!” I called down, hoping silently in my head that the noises really were from him, and not from some other creature. “I don’t know where else he could be”

“So, go down” Suggested Kagome. Real smart, of course, I would go down to the bone eaters well and get myself killed! Thanks a lot, big sister!

My brunet spiritual companion glared at my sibling. He hated it when Kagome suggested something that might put me in danger. Sadly for Haku(yes, I like to call him that), there is not much he could do about those situations, since he had very little power in the physical world.

“But why do I have to go?” I whined, still staring down at the darkness. I am telling you, that place was creepy and nasty, it gave me the chills.

“Because you are the one who is looking for him” She did have a point, and it would be no use to argue with my messy-haired sister. Damn her for being right!

The noises came back, I remember the hairs at the back of my neck started to stand on end. I did my best to control my breathing, what in the world was going on down there? If this was Buyo doing stuff, I swore to myself I would hurt that stupid fat cat till it screeched. But of course, as you know, that never happened.

“Something’s down there!” I said hiding behind Kagome. If anything was going to eat us, at least I would have the protection of the most powerful one of the family. Don’t ask me how or why she had more spiritual power than me, that would be a spoiler and I ain't telling on the first chapter.

I remember how Kikyo’s ghost stroked my hair to soothe me. Meanwhile, Kohaku just strolled around, making sure there was no demonic threat.

“I’m going down to see,” said Kohaku. He is always so nice to me…“Ok? Yori? Please do not leave your sister’s side”

“Uh, yea, the cat” Deadpanned my sister interrupting Kohaku’s speech as she got up and left me at the start of the stairs. She walked down slowly and then she let out a scream. I was about to jump and defend her with one of the sutras Kikyo had shown me how to make, only to realize it was just Buyo rubbing Kagome’s leg.

“Buyo” I mumbled. Looking at her I crossed my arms angrily “You make fun of me because I’m scared and then you are all: ahhhhh!”

Doesn’t this remind you of Kou? Hehehe…

“Ugh! Look who is talking, Miss ‘Why-do-I-have-to-go’?”

Well, it wasn’t like I wanted to send her there unlike my sister who was ready to throw me down if I annoyed her more. The noises continued, even after Buyo was safely in my sister's hands. I stood frozen, clutching the sutra in my pocket along with some prayer beads. Kohaku got by my side in an instant creating a small protective shield over me. I could hear his voice right next to my ear:

“Yori, whatever you do, please do n-“

“Yori…Go down there… Your sister is in danger. She will need you. I shall guide you in what you need to do” Kikyo instructed, interrupting the male. Kohaku gasped in horror, glaring at the priestess for putting me in harm’s way. I nodded, shaking slightly as I walked towards my older sibling. Now I still wonder why I obeyed Kikyo…maybe because she was a priestess that I admired back then.

“Who do you think you are to order Yori and send her there?! What is wrong with you!?”

Kohaku did not have the opportunity to yell more. It happened so fast, the well was starting to burst open. We braced ourselves for the worst, silently praying it would be alright.

“Sis! Behind you!” I yelled grabbing her hand at lightning speed. But it wasn’t enough, I was not able to get her out of the way in time. The cat was thrown to the ground, and we both were dragged inside the well. I kept my eyes closed, hugging Kagome’s arm as tightly as I could.

“What is going on?!” I asked Kikyo.

“A link to the past…Your sister is ready to meet the world where she is needed” that was all she answered. Why does Kagome always get the awesome stuff?

When I opened my eyes, we were face to face with a demon. Long slender arms were wrapping around my sibling, I was shaking wanting to get out the piece of paper that could save us. But Kikyo gave me a stern look, silently telling me to leave it alone. And so I did.

“Alive…Oh, to be alive once more. No wonder my strength returns.” Said the creature staring into Kagome’s eyes.

“Lady Centipede” Kikyo informed me, quietly following us in this glowing bluish wormhole.

“You have it, don’t you? Give it to me!” Lady centipede ordered in her disembodied voice. Her long tongue licked my disgusted sister’s face.

“W-what are you doing?! LET GO!” With her free hand, Kagome pushed the creature. Causing a pink glow to come out of her limb. The power caused the arm holding my sibling to rip apart. It was awesome. The demon did not bleed, it only glared at us for the action. And I do not blame it, if they did that to me, I would be mad too…Yet, lady centipede was asking for trouble by attacking first.

“Wretched girl! I must have the sacred jewel”

My eyes widened, absent-mindedly recalling the dream I had had. I did not hear my sister repeat the name of the object. It was impossible! It had been burned…but…If my sister had it, was it inside her? Was it her heart?! I remember feeling panicked at the idea of it. Even though I envied her, I still loved her a lot. We were close, sometimes we fought, but I would always be able to depend on her.

“Yori? Are you ok?” I heard Kagome ask, stroking my black hair.

“Y-yea…just…lost in thought…Where are we?” I asked glancing around us. This no longer was the wormhole at all. I seriously doubted it was home. The rocks were too mossy, the smell of humidity was evident, and the sky could be seen, if this where back at the shrine it would be dark in there. Kohaku was also gone, I felt helpless.

“At the well…We have to get out of here…” Kagome’s voice interrupted my thoughts. Nodding, I followed her through the well towards the vines on the walls. Carefully, we climbed them doing our best to get out of the dark place we were at.

“Yori…I…I do not think we are in Tokyo anymore”

“Oh no? What made you think that Kagome? The fact that there is a sky? The warehouse covering the well isn’t here. That the shrine is nowhere in sight?” I answered sarcastically to my older sibling, earning a glare from her.

“Shut up Yori! Look, we gotta find a way out of here…look for our home”

“We are in the past Kagome” I deadpanned.

“No, we are not! What in the world made you say that? Ugh! Look we don’t have time for freaky stories and theories like grandpa’s” This was going to be harder than I thought.

Kikyo only shook her head, as if to tell me it was useless to argue. Honestly, I agree…We are known as hardheads for a reason. I wasn’t in the mood for Kagome ranting at me, so I tilted my head slightly to Kikyo, asking her to lead the way. In return, the priestess turned away, gracefully guiding us somewhere. Ignoring Kagome, I walked behind the spirit, knowing fully well my sister would soon follow.

“Yori! Wait for me!”

I stopped, in a familiar-looking place. Glancing up I gasped, there, standing tall was the sacred tree. On it, was the dog-eared boy who appeared in my dream. I recalled Kikyo calling him ‘Inuyasha’. Kagome mumbled something I could barely understand, soon enough she was up the roots stroking the half-demon’s white ears. That is harassment, wouldn’t recommend doing that to any yokai without consent.

“Kagome! What do you think you are doing?!”

“Nothing! I just…well, now that’s out of my system”

My sister surprises me at times. I could hear Kikyo sighing a bit in annoyance. I still wonder why grandpa wanted Kagome as the priestess of our temple and not me. At least she finished whatever she was doing with Inuyasha. But before she could even move I noticed a bunch of men dressed in feudal era garb looking at us fiercely.

“Get away from there!”

So we were showered with arrows. I quickly ran towards Kagome hugging her tight. I was way too young to die! I did not want my life to end like this! Since I am annoyed by this situation I won’t write it. But we can say we were accused of being spies, Kitsunes, and other types of things. I dunno if it was because they thought we were pretty, all I know is that our clothes did catch the eye of these people and not in a good way. We were taken to a hut, given food, and a place to stay. But I missed home and Kohaku, Kikyo knew this but didn’t do anything to help me with it.

“Bear us no ill will children, for now, I see ye mean us no harm,” Said Lady Kaede as she served us both some of the soup she had made. “In these times of war, no stranger will be welcome among us without deep distrust”

“We aren’t in Tokyo anymore, are we?”

“I told you Kagome!” I said to her, earning a scowl in return. I love my sister, sometimes we tease each other…but that’s life. Plus, I was right, so I get bids to say whatever I want, you guys should try it.

“U-ummm…we should get going” Said Kagome nervously.

My thoughts when I had heard my sister say that was: _Yes! and how exactly would we do that?_

A loud crash was heard outside, making us glace towards the open ‘door’. We quickly got out of our hut into the night, staring at the villagers that ran by us. I will tell you one thing, the feudal era is cold, and the light ain’t much so I felt I was part of a movie, or worse, part of a Junji Ito Manga.

“What’s going on?” wondered the elderly priestess out loud.

We all gasped at the same time. The town was getting destroyed by something unknown. Junji Ito manga it was.

“Lady Centipede” murmured Kikyo as the gigantic monster that attacked us in the well-carried cattle in her jaws.

Throwing people left and right with her bug-like torso. Every time I remember this I want to throw up. It’s a funny thing with me…I get scared and it makes me nauseous. The animal the creature had been carrying landed right in front of us. I tell you it was enormous. It was a Naga but with the body of a centipede.

“It’s that thing!” Kagome yelled.

“Give me the sacred jewel!” the monster yelled back.

I blinked in disbelief, _there was no way…the sacred jewel was lost for centuries! Why would lady Centipede want something non-existent?! Unless…_

I looked at my sister, and a small ball of light was at her torso. I knew it! That light had been with her for years, but I learned to ignore it. I just could not believe it was inside Kagome’s body! This thing wanted it…

The Shikon no Tama.

Or the sacred Jewel

Or the jewel of four souls

The creature swooped down towards us before I could do anything. Kagome quickly grabbed me and flung us to the ground. I looked up at Kikyo as if asking permission to use the sutra. She nodded her head, at last letting me do my job. As fast as I could I threw the sutra towards the monster letting it scream in agony.

“It said the sacred jewel…bare ye it still?” asked Lady Kaede to my confused sibling.

“I have no idea, I mean I’ve heard of the jewel but I….”

“She still has it” I interrupted. There was no time to be talking about she has the Shikon no Tama or not. “It’s in her stomach. It’s been there ever since she was born. Only she never was able to see it as we do”

“What?!” exclaimed Kagome “You knew this whole time!?”

“No, I only knew you had a shiny ball of light…I had no idea what it was until today. It makes sense. But now we gotta run sister!” I told her grabbing her hand. A look of determination made its way on her face.

“Spears and arrows! Nothing worked! What did you do little girl?!” asked one of the villagers. I did not have much time to respond.

“We must lure it to the dry well,” said lady Lady Kaede.

“The dry well?” we both asked confused. The same one we had gotten out of.

“The one in the forest of Inuyasha”

“Which way is the forest?” asked my sister.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Because right in front of us was a big mass of trees to be seen at the end of the village.

“Oh! Where the light is shining right?” asked Kagome.

“Yes, Kagome! There! We have to go! I dunno how much time the sutra will paralyze the monster!”

Kikyo had only shown me how to make the sutra, but the woman never told me long the effect would last.

“Wait!” said Lady Kaede

Kagome did not listen; she took my hand and ran as fast as our legs could take us. I was panting and trying as hard as I could to breathe properly. I could hear the monster starting to rush towards us. Fear was starting to make its way into my mind and body. The air seemed to grow colder by the minute, I did not know if it was because of sweat or the pure horror of realizing we might die.

“Someone will save us!” said Kagome to me. I never was sure if it was to calm herself or convince me. Perhaps a little bit of both. “whoever you are, please! Somebody, help us!”

Little did she know this had awoken something dormant in the forest. Kikyo gasped slightly, sensing what my sister had accidentally caused. We ran up the hill, my sister yelling at the creature on how she did not have the Shikon no Tama. Which was a blatant lie…Kagome knew what she had inside of her? Lady Centipede threw herself at us, I felt myself being grabbed by clawed hands as I saw my sister let go by the force and fly into the air.

“BIG SISTER!” I screamed in fear. It was an echo of the dream I had that morning.

“YORI!” she yelled staring in horror at what was happening.

Behind her, I could see the sacred tree, and a very wake Inuyasha. I started to cry, hope was getting smaller and smaller. I knew Kagome hadn’t trained her powers, and it was likely she couldn’t save me. We were doomed.

“Hello Kikyo,” a spiteful voice said, “Playing with bugs now are we?”

He was awake! Inuyasha was awake, and Lady Centipede was strangling me. And before you ask, no, he couldn’t see Kikyo.

“So you’re Alive? Can you help us?” asked Kagome. I knew she was desperate, and I hoped that whatever she was planning worked.

“Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her as you did me” he said as if ignoring her request “You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn’t waste her time”

I could hear the priestess’ spirit seething at the phrases uttered by the half-demon. Of course, he would get sassy, not a surprise. At the moment I almost wished this thing would crush me to death in order not to listen to their banter. I had tuned out most of their conversation, to be honest. So if you want details, ask Kagome. And if Kagome is reading this, tell my friends. The thing had waited for them, unlike me. It was extremely strange but she had been patient, like the villains in Mahou shojo anime. Lady centipede wrapped herself around Inuyasha and my sister, making escape impossible for any of them.

“Tell your sister to let Inuyasha go” Instructed Kikyo with determination. I just stared at the dead priestess as if she were crazy. It wasn’t as easy as it seemed…it wasn’t like I could say _“Hey Kagome! Please let the boy who insulted you go! Your other life told me that to survive ya need to do that”_

I preferred to spare myself the embarrassment. And…They were still fighting!? It was getting difficult to believe that I was younger than both of them. They looked like toddlers fighting over a cookie.

“Give me the sacred Jewel…or I shall crush this little girl”

“No!” Suddenly a bright light emanated from Kagome’s hand ripping the remaining arms of lady centipede. I fell to the ground, trying my best to ignore the pain as I ran towards one of the men and grabbed his bow and arrows. He never had time to react before I pointed the weapon to the demon. Time to make my archery classes worth it. As to why I took the sport up, Kikyo informed me of how priestesses were great archers. So, me being an aspiring priestess I did my best in classes ever since I was five.

“Hey…I did that before too in the well” mumbled Kagome. She was talking about the light.

“Yes, I know, but get outa the way sis!”I yelled at her. There was no time for her to be wondering what in the world was going on.

Her stomach started shining I had no time to lose. Praying a bit, I noticed a familiar glow surrounding the arrow, one similar to the one Kagome had. But I decided to ignore it as I shot a sacred arrow to the creature. The light was strong, it had been a while since I had made one of those. They drain my energy. Then, the thing did something unexpected, Lady Centipede launched herself towards Kagome, biting her thorax and ripping the jewel free from her.

“KAGOME!” I screamed. Flashes of the dream where Kikyo died once again appeared in my mind, tears started to form in my eyes. I did not want her to die! I did not want to lose my big sister!

“Give me the jewel!” Ordered Inuyasha “Quick! Hurry!”

“KAGOME BE CAREFUL!” I cried. He could deceive her if he wished to. Kikyo and Inuyasha, though admirable and strong they were selfish. And that was going to put Kagome in a very ugly position if she got swindled by the guy. The thing wrapped itself around both of them. Smiling wickedly like something from my worst nightmares.

“I heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred Jewel” News travels fast it seems. This thing knows about that fateful day. “It’s you! Isn’t it”

“So what if he is! At least he has all his limbs!” I answered back glaring at the thing. I needed to give them time. Lady centipede swallowed the jewel while I spoke turning into a disgusting purple monster with most of its missing limbs re-attaching themselves to her. “At least he doesn’t need the stupid jewel to be powerful! Kagome! Grab the arrow and let him go!”

“Nay child!” said Lady Kaede “ Once the arrow is removed Inuyasha will be free to slay us all!”

My past life was wide but also an idiot, who knew? I certainly learned it that day-

“Don’t be stupid, you old hag!” he growled, the words were taken from my mouth. That still shocks me. “At least with me, you got a chance! Whereas that thing is gonna eat you!” Then he looked towards my sister “and what about you? Are you ready to die yet?”

My sister reached out to the arrow, listening to my previous command of freeing the half-demon. I wanted to shoot another arrow, but I knew it could drain the rest of my energy and cause me to faint.

“I choose to…haaaaa!” She took the arrow out from his chest, causing a bright glow to appear as the weapon disintegrated.

“It´s gone!” exclaimed Lady Kaede surprised. “My sister’s spell vanished”

What do you expect? She is Kikyo´s reincarnation.

After some seconds of pulsing, Inuyasha opened his eyes and laughed like a maniac. He ripped the thing to shreds, battling with the creature. I couldn’t hear the words he yelled, for I was too dazed to realize anything.

“Now I know…he is strong,” said my sister.

Then some of its legs shook, scaring the soul inside me.

“Oh no! It´s still moving!” I screamed afraid it might come back.

“Find the glowing flesh, quickly!” instructed Lady Kaede “That’s where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once, or the flesh of mistress Centipede shall revive”

“Whoa! Whoa! Tell me you’re joking” exclaimed my sister.

“Kagome! If you don’t do it I swear upon the sacred jewel I will haunt you and shoot arrows at you!” I threatened, yes I would do it. Shut up.

“Hey…no need to be harsh” growled Kagome grabbing the jewel from the glowing flesh.

When it was removed…everything that once was Lady Centipede disintegrated as if it had never been there before and only bones remained in its place.

“Only ye may possess the sacred Jewel,” said the elderly priestess solemnly.

Why? Why was it always my sister who received everything? What about me? Wasn’t I good enough? I spent years training to be a priestess…and in the end…everyone liked her better than me.

“But how did it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?”

Yes, why her? Why not me? Why was she special and I the crazy one?

Tears started to flow down my cheeks, the familiar feeling of despair making itself present in my body as I yearned for what wasn’t mine.

“Exactly, humans can’t use it so why bother to keep it?” Inuyasha said as he crushed the bones of the now-dead demon “If you hand the jewel over right now I won’t have to start sharpening my claws on you”

For the first time in my life…I wanted someone to destroy my sister.

That’s all for this entry…


End file.
